


A dinner in Paris

by AcedaVinci



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, F/M, I swear I'm just mentionning the relationship, Joint mission, Louvre, M/M, Meeting, Paris - Freeform, no smut because I suck at writing it, where the Musketeers are the French kingsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcedaVinci/pseuds/AcedaVinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad, Lancelot and Arthur have to go to Paris and help the French kingsman branch to save the Prime Minister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dinner in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic with a Musketeers au, so I tried ! I'm not good at smut or stuff like that so all the relationships in here are already established (sorry about that) and well, all the couples are the ones I ship but I just mention them, it's not fully shown.  
> Then, english is not my first language, I apologise for any mistake ! (do not hesitate to let me know if you find any)  
> Unbeta'd

“Galahad !”

“Merlin, 'm tellin' you, 'm not going to fuckin' France ! Those are me days off !”

“You have not choice, the other knights are on missions and Lancelot can't go alone.” The bald man was upset, he knew Eggsy was impatient to get some days off.

“Yeah, right, just go with her then ! Roxy is capable to catch that son of a bitch by herself.” 

“I already told the French branch that BOTH of you would be coming, so no Eggsy, you won't be staying here. I can't go because I have to handle the other agents. Plus, Harry has to go to France as well for a meeting with Louis about the mission.” Merlin knew this argument would change Eggsy's mind.

“Harry is comin' too ? Why the fuck didn' you say that first ?” Galahad was now smiling.

“Well, it's not like you were letting me talk. Remember Eggsy, it's an undercover mission you'll be doing with 4 French agents and Lancelot.”

“What's the mission ?”

“Take down Jamie Alastair. From our intels, he will try to infiltrate the official dinner taking place at the Elysée palace next week. The French need to protect their prime minister and you two need to catch him.”

“When do we leave ?”

“In approximately 45 min, Harry said he was bringing everything you need from home.” Right at that moment, Lancelot knocked on the door.

“Merlin, can I come in ?” 

“Yes, darling. Eggsy is here.” She entered the room.

“Hum, I guess I'll leave you two alone, 'm gonna get a shower before leavin'.” And he left, he knew Harry would be waiting for him on the plane so he could take a shower without worrying about saying goodbye. 

45 min later, Arthur, Galahad and Lancelot took place on the plane. Harry and Eggsy were obviously seating next to each other and were talking about the mission.

“So, are we gonna kick some ass or somethin' ?”

“No, Eggsy. We are going to assist the French because they have to protect their prime minister.” 

“Why us ?” He didn't have the time to ask Merlin, he had been wondering since he got on the plane and was meaning to ask his husband about it.

“Because Jamie Alastair is British and we know how he works.” Before Eggsy could even ask an other question, Roxy spoke.

“Yes, but don't they have enough agents ?” 

“Do you know how the French branch is called, Roxy ?” Harry softly smiled at her, like a father who is going to tell a story to his daughter.

“Well, technically it's Kingsman but we call them The Musketeers, isn't it ?”

“Indeed. Now, try to think about that for a moment and we'll explain once we're at their HQ.”

The flight was quiet, Harry and Eggsy talked while Roxy was speaking to Merlin. Finally, the plane landed.  
Eggsy and Roxy couldn't believe what they were seeing, the car waiting for them wasn't a taxi and it looked pretty expensive. A man got out of the car to great Harry.

“Arthur !”

“Louis, my friend.” Harry and Louis hugged each other like two friends who hadn't seen each other in long time.

“I'm so thankful you could come. Athos is planning everything with Richelieu and Mazarin, let me tell you, it's not fun.” The man seemed more casual than Harry, less posh. 

Eggsy turned to Roxy and mouthed “Did he say Athos ?”

“That makes sense, they're called The Musketeers ...” she answered whispering. At the same moment, they heard Harry was talking to them.

“Galahad, Lancelot, let me introduce you to Louis, the head of the French Kingsman.”

“Enchanté.” said the French agent shaking their hands, “Now if you please, we have to get to the HQ as quick as possible or else Aramis will have to clean up the mess Athos would have made.” 

Athos ? Aramis ? Eggsy was wondering what kind of person would name their agents like book characters until he remembered : his name is Galahad and Roxy is Lancelot, they have a fucking Merlin. Their Arthur seemed to understand, while Louis was talking to Roxy on how they have two female agents that “kick asses more than the male agents”, Harry said to Eggsy “Yes, they are named like The three Musketeers but they actually existed.”

“No way !”

“Oh yes, they existed.”

All four agents got into the car and drove to the HQ. It looked like they were going in the centre of the city, they drove quite a while until they reached the Palace of the Louvre. On their right, a gate opened and they entered, Eggsy couldn't suppress a snort. 

“Their HQ is in the fuckin' Louvre and we get a tailor ? Harry, we're goin' to Buckingham when we get back !”

“Of course, my boy.” said Harry laughing “You know, they do have a tailor shop as well, they use it when they don't have guests but the bigger meeting room and some apartments are in the Palace.”

“Where is the bloody shop ?” 

“Rue de Rivoli, so quite close.”

Eggsy seemed content with that answer, at the same moment, Louis spoke.

“Ah, Richelieu !” Louis had spotted one of his agents “Les agents anglais sont là, j'ai besoin que tu fasses monter tout le monde dans la salle de réunion.”

“Bien monsieur, Mazarin aussi ?”

“Non, ça ira.” and the other man left.

Eggsy wasn't sure what had just happened, his french was good but they spoke too quickly for him to understand properly and Roxy seemed to see the distress in his eyes. 

“He asked the man, Richelieu I believe, to bring everyone to the meeting room.”

“Thanks Roxy, you're the guv.” Lancelot smiled, she knew her friend loved to say this.

They followed Louis and Arthur to the meeting room, it was in a place that no visitor could see but the younger agents were sure that many people would dream to see it. It was huge, the walls were red and golden with paintings, the table and the chairs looked like they'd cost more than all of the Kingsman shop's suits put together and it was a lot of money. 

“Lady, gentlemen sit down, please. I believe my agents will arrive shortly.”

And indeed, there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in.”

Four men entered, the first was huge, wide shoulders and looked like he could snap Eggsy or even Harry in half. The second was a bit shorter, very good-looking, the third seemed to be the youngest, he was about Eggsy and Roxy's age, and also very handsome, which made Eggsy wondering what was wrong with all the French men being good-looking. The fourth and last one was the most intriguing, he wasn't the tallest but he was the one that impressed Eggsy the most.  
They, then, introduced themselves.

“I'm Porthos.” the huge agent shakes their hands. Eggsy thought that he should be careful not to  
make the man angry.

“Miss, I am Aramis.” the Musketeer, technically a Kingsman but Galahad couldn't bring himself to call them like that, introduced himself kissing Roxy's hand, shaking Harry's hand and kissing Eggsy's hand. To which Eggsy answered :

“I'm Galahad, nice to meet you” then whispered “stay away from Roxy, Merlin doesn't like to share and he could make you disappear very quickly.” 

“Noted.” Aramis answered with a wink.

Arthur got closer to his husband “I do not share as well.” Aramis laughed and let the next Musketeer introduce himself.  
“I'm D'Artagnan.” said the youngest of the four.

“And I'm Athos.” Clearly the man was the leader. His posture and gesture was very different from the others.

After those introductions, Louis invited them to sit down, it was finally Harry's turn to speak and the mood became heavier. No more jokes, no more laughing, they were now officially in mission.

“Merlin, if you please.” Of course Merlin was still there, he was the handler even in France. Something went up to the screen in front of them.

“This is Jamie Alastair, a man that plans to attack the French prime minister. All we gathered for now is on this screen,” the Scottish accent was as present as ever “in his mind, everyone has been let down by their government, he wants to show them that it takes only one moment and everything can disappear. Of course, disappear meaning kill them. We believe that he intends to attack Italy or Spain after only to finish with Germany. One more thing, we don't think he will come alone, so be careful and pay attention to every detail.”

“Do the Italian and Spanish branches have been alerted ?” Louis's expression was now grave.

“Yes, Leonardo and Velásquez are waiting for our updates.” answered the bald Kingsman.

Leonardo and Velásquez ? Eggsy turned towards the closest person on his right with an interrogative look. It was D'Artagnan.

“Yes, painters but they chose those names because of their brilliant minds.” whispered the young French agent.

“Oh, thanks bruv.” 

“I believe we have to discuss our plan.” Harry's voice was calm but Eggsy knew his husband wasn't, missions concerning politics were always very delicate and stressful. 

Apparently, the French had already thought a lot about this. The plan was plain, simple and Eggsy felt like it could be very effective, D'Artagnan and Aramis would serve dinner so they could stay close, Roxy and Porthos would attend the door so they could see every guest. Eggsy and Athos would be with the security. Louis and Arthur on the other hand, Louis and Arthur will attend the dinner, Merlin will help with the mission even if he is still in London, Mazarin and Richelieu will handle things from the Louvre. 

“Any question ?” asked Louis.

“Yes,” Galahad had a question since the beginning of the meeting burning his lips “where is your president ?” 

“He is attending a meeting in the US, the American branch is with him.” Athos was the one to speak. Lancelot and Galahad look at each other, Eggsy was sure they thought about the same thing. Do not mess with Athos. 

“Last but not least, the dinner is tomorrow at 8pm. We will go there two hours prior, we will be meeting here tomorrow at 5. Dismiss.” Everybody stood up and got out of the meeting room.

Harry caught up with Eggsy.

“Love, I have a lot to discuss with Louis, Merlin, Mazarin and Richelieu. I'll join you later ? I believe will be staying here tonight.”

“Oh, I can't wait to see our room then.” Eggsy gave a cheeky smile to Harry, gave him a kiss and left with Roxy. A night in Paris with Harry, in the Louvre no less, this is going to be great.

“Hey !” the two Kingsmen turned to see Porthos. “We're going to have a drink in Athos's room, care to join us ?”

Did he just say Athos's room ?

“What ?” This time, Roxy was the one to be surprised.

“Oh sorry, I think you misunderstood, Athos has a mini bar with a lot of wine, I believe Constance and Milady are joining us.” Those two new names, must be the female agents Louis was talking about. 

“Oh, in this case, yes please.” Galahad and Lancelot followed the Musketeers and arrived in the said room. Eggsy couldn't believe it, the “room” was more like an apartment of its own, richly decorated like the meeting room. 

“Fuckin' spectacular, all the rooms are like that ?”

“Oh yes, wait until you see yours.” Aramis was laughing. 

There was a knock on the door and two beautiful women entered. One with very dark hair, beautiful eyes and the other younger, with a very sweet expression. They introduce themselves as Milady and Constance, Milady seemed to be living with Athos and Constance with D'Artagnan.

“So, Galahad, is the tall and handsome Arthur is your boyfriend ?” Porthos was the one asking. 

“No, he is my husband.” said Eggsy with a huge smile on his face. Yes, his husband, Harry Hart was his. Aramis and Porthos smiled, Eggsy was looking at them and realised how close they were. Were they that close a moment ago ? Something hit him.

“You're married too, right ?”

“Yes, they are and sometimes they're annoying” D'Artagnan was laughing “but actually we all are.”  
Eggsy seemed to realised that all couples were actually sitting next to each other.  
Roxy laughed.

“Well, it should be a kingsman tradition to get married or involved with an other agent. Merlin is going to be happy to hear about that.” 

They all laughed and enjoyed their evening, Eggsy waiting for Harry's text saying he was done, talking to the French, learning how the three older agents couldn't stand D'Artagnan before becoming four brothers (and lovers if Eggsy was being honest seeing Porthos and Aramis).  
Then his phone rang.

“Well, guys, 't was very nice but I'm awaited som'where else.” his face said it all. 

“See you tomorrow !” said D'Artagnan. 

Roxy left with him, she wanted to talk to Merlin before going to bed. 

Harry was already in their room when Eggsy arrived. He had taken his glasses off and was undressing to get more comfortable.

“Don't stop.” a grinning Eggsy was at the door.

“Well, maybe if I get some help it would be easier.”

Eggsy wasn't going to pass on this invitation. Their first night in Paris was going to be great, they were in the Louvre, yes, they were here for a mission but it doesn't mean they couldn't enjoy themselves. 

The next morning was very pleasant, they woke up in a very, very beautiful room. Aramis was right but Eggsy didn't really pay attention to the room since Harry was keeping him busy.  
Harry still had to attend some meetings with Louis and Roxy would be waiting for Eggsy, she wanted to visit the Louvre before leaving. 

“Go with Roxy and make sure to visit the Italian paintings area.” said Harry. 

“Yes, 'm pretty sure Roxy was already planning to do that anyway.” 

They both left the room at the same time, Roxy was already waiting outside hers. Athos was there.

“Hello.”

“Hi.” answered Eggsy. What was he doing here ?

“I was told to accompany you to the museum, I believe the other three will join us once they're done being the lazy bunch they are.” maybe the man had some humour ? He didn't speak much the day before.

“Athos, can I ask you something ?”

“Sure.”

“Did the Three Musketeers really existed ?” Eggsy wanted to be sure Harry wasn't making fun of him.

“Yes, indeed. People know them thanks to Alexandre Dumas but they actually were real musketeers.”

“So fuckin' cool.”

Then, they finally went to visit the Louvre, Eggsy couldn't believe how huge this place was. Roxy was like a child, always asking question about a painting or a statue to which Athos seemed to know every answer. About an hour later, they saw three men approaching.

“You took your time.” 

“Well, Porthos didn't want to wake up and Aramis took a really long shower.” D'Artagnan put the emphasis on “really”. 

“It's not my fault you came at the wrong time ! I'm not coming in when you're getting on with Constance !”

“Oh shut it.”

They went on with the visit. Roxy had stars in her eyes, a lot of people were looking at the four men, four French men in suit, going around the Louvre speaking English to their new companions, Eggsy could see many hungry stares from both men and women. Roxy and him found the situation quite funny, then Aramis turned around to talk to them.

“Well, you both have many admirers.”

“I don't think they are actually looking at us.” said Roxy, the young Lancelot was pretty sure that the Musketeers attracted more looks than Galahad and her did.

“I'm not sure about that.” answered Aramis looking around “I guess, we share the credit.” He finally said winking at them.

The young Kingsmen became aware of the looks people gave them, six beautiful people walking around in suit surrounded by tourists, of course they would get some attention.  
Roxy was taking pictures and was sending them via messages to Merlin. Eggsy asked why, Merlin would just have to watch her glasses' feed but Lancelot wanted to send them with a little comment each time. If Harry wasn't in a meeting with Louis, he would probably do the same. 

Porthos stopped.

“Mazarin is calling us.” He had an earpiece, his glasses were in his pocket and since they were still in the Louvre, they didn't really need to wear them. 

The group turned left in the room they currently were and D'Artagnan opened a door. A sign with “Privé” and “Interdit au public” written on it was on the door, Eggsy reckoned it meant “Private” and something along the lines “Personnel only”. Technically, the Musketeers were personnel of the Louvre.  
The door led to a corridor in which they walked for about 10 minutes before getting to an other door, Aramis had gotten to the front and opened it. Richelieu was there.

“Vous en avez mis du temps ! Arthur et Louis vous attendent.” After pestering them, Richelieu sat down next to an other agent. Eggsy guessed that it was Mazarin, both men were dressed like Merlin, or at least in a similar way. It seems that the Scottish man has even influence on handlers all over the world.  
They finally reached the meeting room.  
Athos was the first to enter, followed by the others when they all noticed uniforms laid on the table.

“Your uniforms for tonight.” said Louis “We've got a call from the Prime Minister, Arthur and I will be attending the dinner as guests.”

Eggsy lit up, Harry was coming and he is going to be fancy as hell. 

They needed to get to the Elysée before the dinner, they needed to go around and be sure everything was clear. The French protection services will help but the agents needed to meet the Kingsmen before starting the evening, just to be sure nobody would jump on Galahad or Lancelot, or even shoot the Musketeers. 

They arrived quickly at the meeting point, both palaces being close to each other. Louis and Arthur would be the ones leading the meeting with the help of the commanding officer, Commandant Denis. The commandant started explaining the situation and insisting of the fact that if something went wrong, they would only need to protect the Prime Minister, the rest would be taken care of by the spies. 

“Monsieur ?” asked on of the men.

“Oui Rocher, in english please.”

“Sorry sir, why are they the ones taking care of the suspect ?” Many of the men seemed to be wondering the same thing. Eggsy would see they reaction, they expected a clear answer from their commanding officer.

“I am going to say it only once : you see those agents” pointing at the Kingsman agents “one of them would suffice to take down half of you. That's why.”

The men seemed surprised and, Eggsy had to repress a laugh, quite scared frankly.  
Louis stood up.

“Commandant, please try not to scare our friends here. If it's alright, I'll take it from here.”

“You go, Louis.”

“Everyone, I need you to memorise each agent's name, on your radio, you'll have two channels open : one for you and one to talk to us. I'm Louis, head of the French branch, this is Arthur, head of the British branch and head of all the branches really.” 

Louis and Harry didn't seem stressed but the Kingsmen knew their bosses. They were in Eggsy's word “fuckin' stressed”. 

“Let me introduce you to Galahad, Lancelot for the British, Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan for the French.” said Harry pointing to each agent “As you can probably guess, those are code names and, like Louis said, we will ask you to remember their names. For the rest, the Commandant covered it all. I wish you all good luck. Bonne chance à tous.” 

Everyone stood up, it was time to go. The guests were starting to arrive, Arthur and Louis needed to go with the Prime Minister, the spies had to get ready and go downstairs.  
Once they were ready and in position, the waiting started, Eggsy was paired with Athos, Roxy with Porthos while Aramis and D'Artagnan would act as waiters. All was going well until they heard one of the agents from the security call them on the radio.

“I think somebody is coming. Athos, Galahad, two o'clock in a black suit and glasses.” They spotted the man, it wasn't Alastair, now they were wondering, will he be really alone ? If not, how many more could they be ? 

“Lancelot, time to get going.” Arthur's voice was heard through the comm. Roxy moved and went to meet the mysterious man.

“Sorry, sir ?” her voice was friendly and she had a broad smile on her face.

“... Yes ?” the man was hesitant.

“I do not remember seeing you at the entrance. Would you mind coming with me so we can check your name, please ?” She was pointing at the entrance.

“Er, I assure you, I'm on the list.”

Porthos arrived at that moment.

“Having trouble, miss ?” There was no denying, he was huge and impressive.

“Well, it depends. Sir, would you mind coming with me ?” The man followed reluctantly.

About 5 minutes later, everybody heard Lancelot talking through the comm. “False alert, the man was a journalist and sneaked in.”

Just after that, the Kingsmen heard Louis talking to Harry who had his comm on.

“How did a fucking journalist managed to enter ? I swear, I'm having people fired.”

Eggsy was tired of waiting when suddenly he spotted the man they were waiting for. 

“Athos, by the door, quickly.”

“I just saw him, Aramis, D'Artagnan stay close to the Prime Minister, Porthos, Lancelot, Galahad let's go.” 

The four agents circled Alastair and while they were approaching, the man spotted them as well.  
The man was taller than Eggsy but smaller than Harry or Merlin, he had glasses and very dark hair. Suddenly, Merlin spoke, yes, the Scottish wizard was still here.

“Evacuate everybody !”

“What ? You gone mental ?” Eggsy couldn't believe what he just heard. He turned to Athos who had just made the same face, apparently Richelieu had just told him the same thing.

“KINGSMEN EVACUATE EVERYBODY NOW !” Merlin just screamed in his comm.

Arthur and Louis were already moving the Prime Minister out of the room. The Commandant arrived at the same time with Aramis and D'Artagnan who made sure the Prime Minister had left.

“What's wrong ?”

“Merlin, what's going on ?” asked Lancelot.

“Mazarin scanned the place, he found exploding devices. Find him and be careful ! He is the one who has the trigger.”

“Where is he ?” D'Artagnan had arrived. 

Eggsy wondered, yes, where did the bloody man go ?

“THERE !” Aramis ran followed by Athos and Lancelot.

Porthos was blocking the entrance with other agents, Eggsy made sure to evacuate the last people before turning around and helping the other kingsmen.  
Jamie Alastair was in the middle of the room, grinning.  
Galahad drew his gun.

“I should shoot you right now.”

Alastair raised his hand.

“Now, now, don't be shy people, you want to catch me ? Do it but be careful, if my hand releases the pressure, everyone goes boom.”

Then Eggsy saw Athos, the Musketeer had moved and got closer from the mad man, he didn't how but he was behind him. He looked at Galahad and then turned to look at the end of Alastair, the young agent understood. He gripped his gun tighter and Athos grabbed the crazy man's hand.  
Then, they heard a shot. Eggsy had shot the man in the head, clean and precise. Athos had the trigger in his hand and wasn't letting it go until Mazarin or Richelieu could get their hands on it.  
They had done it, it was over quicker than they were expecting but it was done.

“Arthur ?”

“Yes, Galahad ?”

“You safe ?”

“Of course, love.”

“Good. 'Cause I ain't rescuing you again.” Eggsy had a cheeky smile on his face. 

Everybody was safe, they managed to complete a mission without blowing up a building. Truth to be told, if the Elysée had been blown to bits, Galahad wasn't sure to make it through the night, Merlin would have made sure he wasn't going to live an other day. Luckily, it went well. 

Everything was cleaned up, everybody got back to the Louvre where they found Merlin waiting for them.

“You came !” Roxy jumped into the Wizard's arms.

“What are you doing here ?” Arthur was wondering when his friend got here.

“Well, I got a call from Richelieu when you left for the dinner, apparently, our friends here” pointing at the Musketeers “have the strange tendency to blow up building and I've got, at least here, one agent who has the same tendency.”

“It was so fun when you teamed me up with Percy, I had to do it again, bruv.”

“Debriefing, now.”

Lancelot followed her favourite wizard happily. Aramis turned towards Eggsy.

“It's fun to blow up building, I don't know what's wrong with him.” he said winking.

“Yeah, I don't know, bruv and believe me, I try not to something but I enjoy it too much.” said Eggsy winking back.

Merlin heard the men talking, he was in for more reports and more headaches but what he heard next made him smile.

"Please, guys, can we say it ?"

Athos sighed and said "All for one ..."

To which they answered "... and one for all !"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (assbutt-moriarty) !


End file.
